1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a spout for use with a liquid container to provide a liquid dispenser, such as a gasoline jug, and which inhibits spillage of liquid due to overflow of the liquid during filing of a receiving tank. More particularly, it concerns a spout which may be readily attached to a liquid container and is manually controllable as well as automatically inhibiting overflow by cutting off the inflow of air once the receiving tank is filled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While conventional pour spouts are available and in use by consumers for dispensing petroleum products such as oil and kerosene into gasoline tanks of lawn mowers and similar equipment, increasing attention is being focused on the use of spouts which inhibit spillage. Areas with air pollution problems are looking for ways to reduce to release of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the atmosphere. When a container, such as a gasoline jug, is used to pour gasoline into the fuel tank of an engine, it is common for the user to overfill the tank. The spilled fuel represents not only a fire hazard and may damage plant life, but also represents an undesired source for the release of organic vapors which pollute the atmosphere.
One partial solution is shown in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,036 and 4,834,270. These patents show an example of the use of a remotely operated spout where the operator can virtually instantaneously stop the flow of liquid from a tank. This same concept is shown in the separate spout shown in the drawings and labeled "prior art". This spout is currently offered on a fuel jug sold by No-Spill Research, Inc. of Stanbury, Mo., and features a push-button operated closure with a detachable extension on the spout. The spout permits the user to simply release the button and stop the flow of fuel. However, in the event the user inadvertently keeps the button depressed after the receiving tank is filled, air can continue to flow into the fuel jug adjacent the button, and fuel thereby continues to flow into the tank.
Other attempts to solve this problem have resulted in spouts which are difficult to operate. In one case, a spout is actuated by shifting a spring-loaded exterior sleeve engageable with the rim of the receiving tank relative to the remainder of the spout and the fuel jug. The force required to overcome the spring is cumbersome and difficult to control, and the application of force may cause the receiving tank or jug to tip and spill the contents. In addition, a preferred spout will resist the escape of vapors during periods of storage. There has thus arisen the need for a simple and effective pouring spout which inhibits spillage, both by limiting the entry of air once the receiving tank is filled and also by providing a manual control to shut off the flow of liquid.